


Blue Skies

by Chibishay (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Plot Bunnies [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, supportive family, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Chibishay
Summary: Once again McGonagall is delivering letters to the families of prospective muggleborn students. But this time things are a little different. This one student could either effect a lot of change in the wizarding world or bring out the worst in it.Skylar Stanley, who recently turned eleven, is a very sweet girl with a love of birds, a fascination with natural sciences, and a penchant for helping anyone in need. What few people know is that she was born as a boy. While her family is very loving and supportive, how will she handle living at a boarding school with other children who may not be so tolerant?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Plot Bunnies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping up to the front door of a very lovely country manor Minerva primly fixed her hat and knocked quite forcefully. This was the home of one Skylar Stanley, a muggleborn who had been accepted by the Admittance Book and was being given a chance to attend Hogwarts. The door opened to a man in his mid thirties wearing a prim uniform. He gave her a surprised and confused look. Standing straighter she smiled politely at the relatively young man.

“Good afternoon, I am Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts Boarding School. I was hoping I could speak with Mr and Mrs Stanley?” A light appeared in the man’s eye and he smiled politely back.

“Why yes, of course. Please come in.” Entering the home she let her eyes wander around the foyer and was surprised by how bright and open it all was. Unlike some of the old manors she’d seen in paintings this place was filled with life and color. Dreamy landscape paintings, vintage vases, and wonderfully arranged flowers were very prominent the moment you stepped inside. The man offered to take her coat and hat but she politely declined the offer. 

Lead through the manor she spied pictures of the family together on what looked to be many an adventure and she couldn’t help smiling. So far this home seemed like a wonderful place for a child to grow up. But she wouldn’t judge them on this alone. For all she knew the child was absolutely spoiled to the point of being a terror. She’d seen it before in her many years as Head of House and Deputy Headmistress.

Passing through a large set of double doors into an orangery she was introduced to the prospective student’s parents. Immediately Mr Stanley rose and came to usher her to a seat as Mrs Stanley offered to pour her some tea. Sitting down she accepted the cup and took in the two sitting before her. It was a little odd that they were both so excited, but she took it in stride.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Professor McGonagall. Skylar has been so excited to receive an acceptance letter!” For a moment Minerva was stunned. There was no way that the child had received a letter already, and since this was a muggle family there should have been no reason they would know of her.

Seeing the look on her face Mrs Stanley gave her an apologetic smile. “Oh dear, we’ve startled you.” Setting down her own cup the woman leaned forward in her seat, her eyes earnest. “You may not remember me, I was only six when you came to my parents home to speak with my older brother. At the time my parents decided to enroll him in Beauxbatons, since we were about to move to France for my father’s work.”

Well, that would explain it then. If Mrs Stanley’s brother was magical she would already know about the existence of the wizarding world. “I see, thank you for clearing that up Mrs Stanley.” The woman smiled at her. “Please, call me Evelyn.”

Just as she was about to reply the door behind her opened once again. In stepped a young lady in a long robin’s egg blue summer dress with white flats and a matching blue headband to keep her long hair out of her face. Walking over to her parents the girl looked her way for a moment before smiling. “Did you need something, papa?” Her father waved her closer and motioned at their guest.

“This is Professor McGonagall, she’s from one of those special schools your mother spoke about.” Minerva watched as a bright smile crossed her face and she looked like she wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but held herself back. After taking a moment to compose herself the girl gave her a proper curtsy.

“How do you do, Professor? My name is Skylar, it is a pleasure to meet you.” It was rare to see such a polite child, McGonagall definitely approved.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Stanley. I believe I have something for you.” With a flourish she made the letter appear in her hand and held it out to the girl, who looked awed and took the letter as if it were something precious.

She let the three of them read over the letter and waited for the questions. Over the girl’s head her parents looked at each other and McGonagall could see a whole conversation taking place between them. It was nice to see a couple who was so close they didn’t need to speak to be understood.

“I am sure you have questions and concerns. I am more than willing to answer any of your questions, do not hesitate to ask.” The wife and husband looked at each other for a moment before the husband finally spoke.

“This letter doesn’t explain what kind of school, although I am assuming it is a boarding school. It also doesn’t say where it is located.” Very astute observations. She was starting to like this little family.

“Unfortunately there are spells on the school to keep it from being drawn on any map, a way of protecting the school and students from outside interference. Any muggle, that is non-magical person, cannot enter the school grounds without special permission by the Headmaster. However I can tell you that it is a boarding school located in Scotland. The Hogwarts express is one of the few ways one can get to Hogwarts and the students are expected to be on that train on September first.” The man nodded and looked toward his wife, who was frowning slightly.

“You mentioned outside interference. My brother has spoken to me about… how Britain was before my husband and I moved back here. Is it still quite dangerous in the magical world?” It was clear she was trying to be careful what she said, for the sake of her child. Minerva couldn’t help the pained look that crossed her face as she thought of the war that had devastated Britain eleven years prior.

“In life there will always be some danger, but the kind you are talking about has been over for more than ten years. You need not worry about it.” She could practically feel Mrs Stanley’s relief. The young miss was looking up at her mother with some concern, more interested in her than the letter at the moment.

“Where might we purchase all of these items, Professor?” Minerva was very glad for Mr Stanley at that moment, as he brought everyone’s attention back to a lighter topic.

“Everything can be purchased in Diagon Alley, the largest shopping area for Wizards and Witches in London. If you tell me a time and day I can have someone from the Hogwarts staff guide you.” Husband and wife once again took a moment to silently converse while Skylar looked across the table at her, looking as if she wanted to ask a question. Minerva smiled encouragingly and was rewarded with a smile in return.

“I was wondering, Professor. It says that we can bring an owl, toad, or cat. Is there any way I can bring my own pet if he’s not one of those three things?” Not the strangest question she’d been asked before.

“It would depend on the pet, what sort of friend do you have?” The young lady’s parents looked a little exasperated for a moment but let the two of them be. Curious.

“Rory is a Peregrine Falcon. I’ve been training him for a year with mister Franklin.” Minerva’s mouth dropped open slightly and looked toward the girl’s parents. Neither of them denied the claim. Instead they gave her an encouraging and indulgent look, even if the subject matter seemed to bother them somewhat.

“When we asked her what sport she’d like to be enrolled in she went to do her own research. She’s had a love of birds and the sky since she was very small. When she first brought up Falconry we were very much against it. But her uncle surprised her on her tenth birthday with her very own falcon and a paid trainer to teach her. We’ve kept him on staff to help take care of Rory while she’s away at school, but they miss each other terribly.” After glancing at his wife for a moment something seemed to click. “We thought that their attachment was normal, but Franklin says it’s uncanny how they’ve taken to each other. We never asked where Roger bought the falcon but if it was from the magical side…” They seemed confused and were looking to Minerva for clarification.

“He may have bought… Rory from a magical breeder.” She paused for a moment and thought about it before deciding to give it a try. “I don’t see how they would be much different from an owl.” Both were predatory birds, after all. “As long as he has no issues being housed next to owls, I don’t see why not.” If he was a Familiar, as the girl’s family suspected, then it would be best to keep them in contact with one another. For both of their sakes.

“Well, that’s pretty much all we need to know for the time being. However, there is one other matter we’d like to discuss before we decide if Skylar is going to be enrolled in your school.” The girl looked at her parents for a moment before recognition crossed her face and a sense of discomfort filled the room. “Sweetie, why don’t you go talk to Franklin about what Rory will need if you’re going to this boarding school. We’ll call you back in a little bit.” The girl stood and gave Minerva a polite nod, kissed her parents on the cheek, and left the room quickly.

Minerva didn’t have a good feeling about this. The child had been clearly distressed and her parents were now looking at the visiting professor as if trying to judge if she was trustworthy or not. It was quite disconcerting.

“Professor, what do you think about our daughter? Your first impressions.” Mr Stanley asked lightly, a little too lightly. Minerva frowned, setting her empty cup on the table and placing her hands in her lap.

“So far she has been a very well behaved and quiet girl, a little on the shy side perhaps but very polite.” Which Minerva approved of wholeheartedly. She would go so far as to bet the child would end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Rather than relax the Stanley’s almost seemed even more anxious about whatever it was they wished to bring up. With a large sigh Mr Stanley sat forward lacing his fingers together and glancing at his wife with a pained expression.

“For many years my wife and I had a difficult time conceiving. We lost…” The man stopped, swallowed hard and shook his head. “Skylar is a gift. One we never thought we’d receive. But Skylar is a little… different to children of the same age.” His wife placed a hand on his and gave him an encouraging smile. He held her hand as she continued. “This may come as a shock to you, Professor. But Skylar wasn’t born as a girl.”

Minerva’s mouth fell open in shock. “But…” The two of them watched her carefully. There was no hint of deception, only grim truth in their words. “I believe… I will let you explain the rest to me before…” Before what, she didn’t know. But the Stanley’s seemed to understand.

“It started when she was young. She never liked any of the boy toys we bought her and always gravitated toward the girls section whenever we went shopping.” She noted that even with this new information being out in the air they were still referring to their child as ‘she.’ “When she got older and could tell us what she liked and didn’t like she asked us to let her grow out her hair. At first we refused, we were very confused back then and worried about her.” They looked a little guilty for a moment before Mrs Stanley continued. “One day I had taken her to the barber to have her hair cut. The next day it was as long as mine. I found her brushing her hair at my vanity.” A fond smile crossed her face.

“We took her to many psychologists but they… weren’t very understanding of our situation.” Mr Stanley added, shaking his head. “We were at a loss. Luckily one of my colleagues on the other side of the pond had heard of this before and was able to get us in contact with some doctors over there. That’s when we were finally able to put a name to what was happening to our little princess at the time.”

“What we’re getting at, Professor, is that Skylar is very different from most children, though we try to treat her the same. There are a few health concerns we have about allowing her to be so far from us for such a long time. I hope you understand.”

Minerva did understand, in a way. The wizarding world had it’s fair share of people that the muggles would certainly find out of the ordinary. But this was something that might upset a lot of people if it got out… After thinking that she chided herself. Had they not bent the rules before for a poor child with a dangerous affliction that was no fault of his own? Lupin had been a model student, disregarding the pranks he helped to pull.

She realized she had been quiet too long when Mr Stanley cleared his throat and brought her attention back to them.

“There might be a small problem if this information got out to the rest of the students. Some of the older families can be… less understanding.” Her lips pursed as she thought about a few of the pureblood families and what they would make of this situation. “There is also the magic of the dormitories to consider.” She received matching curious looks. “The girls dormitories are spelled so that boys cannot enter. The spells are as old as the castle itself.” The two of them were frowning in concern.

“What about not housing her in the dormitory? Is there somewhere nearby she could stay and still go to school?”

Minerva thought about it for a moment.“There are guest quarters that are rarely used, but it would alienate her from her house. They would want to know why she was separated from the rest of them.”

“Can you not cite health concerns as a factor? Please, she’s been looking forward to magical school for so long. As much as we will miss her we know that she has to learn to control her magic, Robert said as much.” Minerva really felt for these two. They only wanted the best for their child. It reminded her so much of Hope and Lyall Lupin.

“I will have to speak with the Headmaster about this. It is not my decision to make, but I can plead your case.” Mrs Stanley smiled at her and Minerva felt a tightness in her chest at the look of hope on her face.

“Thank you, professor. Might I suggest that only those who need to know are told? The less people who know, the less people who will act awkwardly around her. It’s best they know her as she is now and not judge her for who she was.” It was sage advice, and Minerva would bring it up with Albus when she returned to the school.

“I will return when I have an answer. Until then, I wish you a good evening.” Standing she shook both of their hands before apparating back to Hogsmeade. She had a lot of planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall returns to the Stanley family to give them the good news! Skylar is absolutely welcome at Hogwarts and the living situation wasn't as complicated as they'd first thought.

It didn’t take much to convince the Headmaster to allow the child to live at the school. He also agreed that the only staff members who would know of Miss Skylar’s special circumstances would be himself, Minerva, Pomfrey, and whoever became the child’s head of house. The only question that remained was what to do about living accommodations.

In the end they had to approach the house elves for a solution. Imagine their shock when the elves explained that the dormitories could easily add an extra room for a single student, as long as the student was registered as having an exemption at the beginning of the year. It would be up to the head of house to perform the small ritual. All it required was a written statement of intent with however many years the room would remain occupied and both the teacher and student to sign it. The elves would take care of everything from there.

The Stanleys were happy to see her again, welcoming her into their home as warmly as they had her last visit. Today the young lady of the house was wearing a long jumper skirt, tights, and a short sleeved blouse. When Minerva arrived the girl had been training with her pet. It was a little nerve wracking to watch an eleven year old child petting the predatory bird as if it wasn’t the least bit dangerous. The creature regarded her carefully with its sharp eyes and she couldn’t help the feeling that it was more intelligent than anyone realized. Much like the owls of the wizarding world.

“Don’t worry, Professor. Rory is very well behaved.” She smiled at the child.

“I am sure he is.” She said politely. “He is much smaller than I thought he would be.” Certainly smaller than some of the larger species of owls. “I think he’ll fit right in with the owls of Hogwarts.” As long as the falcon didn’t attack any of the students or the owls he would be allowed to live in the owlery. Maybe he could learn to deliver letters, a thought for another time.

Moving to the sitting room she accepted a cup of tea from Mrs Stanley while they waited for Skylar to put her pet back in its cage. The child practically skipped into the room and sat between her parents, excitement in every line of her body. Minerva smiled behind her cup.

“The Headmaster has agreed to allow Miss Skylar a room of her own in whichever house she ends up in. The only staff members who will know the extent of Miss Skylar’s special circumstances are myself, the Headmaster, our resident Mediwitch, and her Head of House. We thought it best in case of an emergency.” The Stanley family looked at one another and seemed to agree it was for the best.

“The Mediwitch, is that the school nurse?” Minerva nodded. “That makes sense then. Thank you, professor, for being so willing to accommodate our daughter.” She could hear the gratitude in Mr Stanley’s voice and gave the little family a reassuring smile.

“Now, there is still the matter of buying your school supplies. As you know the only place to buy them is-” A sudden blurring in the air to her right made Minerva stiffen, reaching for her wand, as a man in well tailored navy blue robes apparated into the room.

“Uncle Robert!” Jumping off of the couch young Skylar ran over to the man and threw her arms around him. With a chuckle the man enveloped her in a wide hug, smiling.

“Ma petit princesse bleue! How are you, my darling? I heard you had received your letter!” Releasing her wand Minerva let out a small huff. It was clear that this man was Mrs Stanley’s brother, the one who had gone to a wizarding school in France. She could hear the slight accent to his words when he spoke English.

“Je vais bien, oncle, et toi?” Minerva was surprised to hear the young lady speaking fluent French but if her family had lived in France for any manner of time it made sense. 

“I am well enough, princess. Now, why don’t you introduce me properly?” Stepping away from her uncle Skylar smiled brightly and turned toward Minerva.

“Professor McGonagall, this is my uncle, Robert.” The man smiled indulgently down at the child before giving Minerva a polite bow.

“A pleasure to meet you, Professor. As my niece said, I am Robert Stuart. I work as an intermediary between the French and British Ministries of Magic.” It was easy to see his resemblance to Mrs Stanley, especially when he smiled. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important?” He frowned slightly in concern, looking between her and the Stanleys.

“Not at all, Robert. We were just discussing where to buy Skylar’s school things.” The man’s smile returned in full and a hint of mischief entered his eyes.

“Ah! You’ll want Diagon alley, correct?” When Minerva nodded he turned to Skylar. “It’s the largest concentration of Wizards in Britain. There’s the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and all manner of shops. I could take you to get your school things if you like?” He looked over at his sister and there seemed to be some important look that passed between them before his eyes fell to the child again.

“I’d love to!” She turned to regard her parents. “If mother and father say it’s okay, of course.” They smiled and agreed easily enough. The child turned back to her uncle. “Is that where you bought Rory? This Digon place?” The man rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepishly up at Skylar’s parents.

“Diagon Alley, princess. And no. I, ah, actually bought him directly from a friend of mine, a magical breeder here in Britain. He often works with a muggle conservation society and wildlife rescue. He takes in wounded animals and helps them recover before freeing them. Rory was actually in an abandoned nest, they believe his parents were killed by poachers. Since they grew up in captivity the birds prefer human company. When I mentioned you were interested in falconry he offered to let me buy one of his birds and recommended Franklin as a trainer.” The man hesitated for a moment. “How is he, by the way?”

“Rory? Or Mr Davies?” Mrs Stanley asked with a small smile.

“Ah, both of them, of course!” The man replied, a little too quickly. Mr Stanley chuckled.

“I think we’re getting off topic here, Robbie. We’ll fill you in on everything that’s happened since your last visit later.” The man blinked and looked back at Minerva, smiling apologetically.

“Of course, my apologies madame. I hope I have not taken up too much of your valuable time?” He asked gently.

“Not at all. I was just about to offer one of our staff members to accompany Miss Stanley to Diagon Alley in order to collect her school supplies. But if she already has a reliable family member who is familiar with the wizarding world...” The man nodded in understanding.

“Of course, madame. I shall take on this duty myself.” He said with all seriousness, which evaporated the moment he winked down at the child. She giggled, hiding a smile behind her hand.

“I shall take my leave, then.” Minerva said, setting down her cup. “I wish you all a good day and I look forward to seeing which house Miss Stanley is sorted into.” The child smiled at her.

“It was nice to see you again, professor.” The girl said politely. Minerva smiled and gave a small nod of her head in response before pulling out her wand and apparating away.

They were such a lovely family. She was certain that young Miss Stanley would be a welcome addition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not the best at French. If there are any mistakes you catch, please let me know!
> 
> On to the Translations;  
> Ma petit princesse bleue!- My little blue princess! Or, My little princess blue!  
> Je vais bien, oncle, et toi?- I am well, uncle, and you?


End file.
